


Observation #2

by starry_nights88



Series: Observations [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, it's just vague guys, vague sexual content, vague slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_nights88/pseuds/starry_nights88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all screamed, in bright red letters, mischief and the first thought to skid through his mind after piecing this together was: '<i>Simon, you dog</i>!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation #2

Jordan mashed the buttons on his controller, a determined look on his face as he stared—no, as he _glared_ at the TV screen, but damnit, he wasn't losing. Not again. Not to Maia, but damnit, when did she get so good at video games?!

He cursed. He growled. He made threats. He was about to throw the stupid control through the stupid screen and wouldn't that show her?

But, she— _she_ just laughed at him before taunting him. "That all you got?" she teased, and he suddenly wanted to throw _her_ through the television set, but Jordan didn't think she'd appreciate that all too much, so he settled for throwing a pillow at her instead. As it turned out, she didn't appreciate that very much either. It was pretty obvious when Maia threw herself at him.

Play fighting quickly escalated into something else, something a hell of a lot more entertaining than getting his ass handed to him while playing a video game. He'd much rather be playing with Maia anyway, but maybe the living room hadn't been the best venue for such an event.

"What's with all the noise?"

Jordan froze and Maia cursed, blindly groping around the floor for something to cover herself with because they weren't exactly sure where they had thrown her shirt, but really, that was the least of their worries. He shoved a pillow at her— _the_ pillow, the very same one he had thrown at her—and sat up, frowning upon seeing Jace standing in his living room. Jordan was fairly sure he hadn't been there, in his apartment, the night before.

But, once again, that was the least of his worries as he took in the other teenager's very unkempt appearance—his sleepy (more like _exhausted_ ) expression, his terminally fucked up hair and, lastly, the bright red, surely freshly made bruise on the side of his neck that was barely hid by…

…Simon's MUSE tee-shirt.

It all screamed, in bright red letters, mischief and the first thought to skid through his mind after piecing this together was: ' _Simon, you dog_!'

Then Maia shifted under him and, damnit, he was still primed and raring to go from _playtime_ and, really, he couldn't be blamed for the sound he made when she did that damned thing she does with her hips, though she doesn't know that she's doing it and, "Damnit, woman, will you stop moving?" Jordan growled, looking down at her with wide eyes before she punched him, right in the stomach.

Jace blinked, snorted and then the fucker _winked_ before continuing through the living room. "Don't mind me," he said with a wave and a laugh before he disappeared into the bathroom and, well, Jordan really, really didn't pay him any mind after that because Maia was _still_ doing that thing with her hips and, damnit, he finally realized she knew exactly what she was doing and she deserved to be punished for it and that was exactly what he was going to do.


End file.
